pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
MS021: Pokémon the Movie - The Power of Us
|image = MS021 English Poster.png |prev = MS020: Pokémon The Movie - I Choose You! |next = MS022: Pokémon the Movie - Mewtwo Strikes Back EVOLUTION |season = Pokémon Movie |distributor = Fathom Events |running time = 113 minutes |japan = July 13, 2018 |united states = November 24, 2018 |home video japan = December 19, 2018 |home video united states = March 19, 2019 |rating japan = TBA |rating united kingdom = TBA |rating united states = TBA |budget = TBA }} is the second movie to be in a different reality. It was released on July 13, 2018 in Japan and released in limited theaters worldwide on November 24, 26, 28 and December 1, 2018. It takes place in the I Choose You timeline. Blurb Once a year, a "wind festival" is held in Fula City, the city where people live together with the wind. While the ancient belief that the legendary Pokémon Lugia will appear and bring about the blessed wind on the final day of the festival still exists, the people that gather in the city participate in the festival while wrapped in their own thoughts...... Risa, the highschooler and Pokémon rookie. Callahan, the braggart that just can't stop telling tall tales. Toren, the timid researcher that lacks confidence. Harriet, the old eccentric that hates Pokémon. Margo, the mysterious little girl that hangs around in the forest all by herself. These are the people that Ash and Pikachu meet. That meeting makes everyone's story start moving forward. Plot A few students say goodbye to a girl named Risa, and Risa happily says goodbye to them. She then sees some runners practicing, which ended her smile, and she walked away. In an apartment room, a boy with a broken leg uploads a video online from the bed, Risa goes into the room and they greet each other. Risa brought her brother a change of clothes and asked about his leg, and her brother said that it was fine as long as he didn’t move it around as much. Accidentally moving his leg into the table and hurting himself. Risa tells him to be more careful, and her brother asks her about her leg and whether or not she was running, which Risa answers that he cares only about himself. He changes the topic to the wind festival in Fula City, which is a really big event. He wants to ask a favor of Risa, which Risa groans at. Later, Risa arrives home and recalls her brother begging for her to catch a Pokémon, where she had to give in. Her brother didn’t expect her to catch one for nothing, so he gave her a pair of pretty sunglasses. She goes to sleep. The next morning, a girl wakes up and runs out to the balcony and sees fireworks and balloons. A man came out of the house, being followed by someone telling him that there would be an awards ceremony for the winner of the catch race. As he gets into the car, the girl calls him father, and he says morning to Margo and asks if she was going to the wind festival, and has her be careful, and Margo wishes the same thing for her father. As the car leaves, Margo secretly says “yes”. Ash is arriving in a city that lives in harmony with the wind, Fula City, which is currently hosting its wind festival. Ash and Pikachu look around the city at delicious-looking snacks. Risa is also at the festival and didn’t think that it would be that lively, thinking that it wasn’t bad at all. Behind her, an old lady is admiring the flowers in a flower shop when a Sunflora approached her, she waved her cane at the Pokémon and told it to stay away from her, grumbling about how she couldn’t even look at flowers in peace as she left. A shy man is making a phone call and sounds very frightened, he drops his papers on the ground and frantically tries to pick them up, as he wants to work something out. A girl runs in excitement and accidentally trips, the man behind her asks if she was ok, calling her Kelly. Kelly says that the place was so much fun, so the man puts her on his shoulders and promises to bring her to somewhere that was more fun, and Kelly thanks Uncle Callahan. The Pokémon Channel starts and features a guy bringing all the festival news to those who couldn’t go. He explains that the festival was formed after a promise with Lugia. The place was once a barren and desolate land, but the Pokémon and the people supported each other, Lugia saw their bonds of friendship and promised to bring them the power of wind. The people used the power to build Fula city, and Lugia came to the city once a year, and after seeing the bonds of friendship, gives the people the gift of wind for another year, and so on. He then goes on to say that there was a fire on the mountains, which Lugia put out. A couple were watching the Pokémon Channel on a bench and Callahan secretly eavesdropped, the couple then left, and Kelly calls him and tells him that she bought some ice-cream. She asks him to show her his Pokémon and asks if it was the strongest kind. Callahan shows her the Pokéball and tells her that it was the strongest but refused to show here the Pokémon inside because it was exhausted from a previous battle. He then changed the topic to her melting ice-cream. Kelly’s mother thanks her brother Callahan and explains that Kelly had to go. Kelly finishes her ice-cream and asks Callahan about the giant balloon floating above the festival. Callahan explains that it was the legendary Pokémon Lugia, who was the reason that the city has grown to its size. Callahan starts enacting a scene, where he lied that he arrived in town for work, then suddenly seeing a red glow on the mountain. He acts that he told the townspeople to run as the fire was approaching them, and called for Lugia, who came and put out the mountain fire, and the town lived in peace. Bowing and thanking the audience at the end of his little skit. Kelly high-fived Callahan, and then the mother whispered to him, asking why he lied, to which he said that it was dramatic license, not lying. The shy man from earlier saw the skit and wished that he could present in front of people like Callahan did, and his Chansey tried to comfort him. Characters Human *Ash *Jessie *James *Risa *Rick *Callahan *Toren *Harriet *Margo *Mia *Kellie *Mayor Oliver *Officer Jenny Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Team Rocket's Meowth *Jessie's Wobbuffet *Lugia *Zeraora (debut) *Risa's Eevee *Callahan's Sudowoodo *Toren's Chansey *Harriet's Marill *Harriet's Smoochum *Harriet's Togepi *Harriet's Totodile *Ekans *Pidgeotto *Skiploom *Jumpluff *Umbreon *Quagsire *Nidorina *Azumarill *Hoppip *Bayleef *Delibird *Parasect *Koffing *Machoke *Lickitung *Mr. Mime *Ditto *Teddiursa *Staryu *Xatu *Heracross *Machamp *Espeon *Sentret *Mareep *Marill *Lurantis *Smeargle *Vileplume *Magby *Poliwag *Sunflora *Magnemite *Eevee *Quilava *Croconaw *Ampharos *Scizor *Staryu *Abra *Weavile *Donphan *Tyranitar *Psyduck *Granbull *Hoothoot *Bellossom *Paras Trivia *This is the second Pokémon movie to include a post-credits scene after Pokémon: The First Movie. *This is the last Pokémon movie, released in Heisei era. Gallery English logo of the movie M21 teaser poster.png Japanese teaser poster }} Category:Article stubs Category:Disney XD